Hyuuga's Place to Rest
by Mokimo
Summary: She should have learned by now that Kaya was full of surprises. After all, she surprised everyone the day she was born – with pupils.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: This is my first Naruto fanfiction, so please be gentle ;~;_

_Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Gaara © M__asashi Kishimoto_

_Kaya Hyuuga © Me_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

A young girl bounced into Konoha's hospital, bowing in apologies as soon as she reached her destination.

Her "destination" looked up and immediately sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Really, Kaya?" She asked, looking over the young girl's hair. Though short, like her own, Kaya had managed to pull most of it into a small ponytail. The remaining hair on one side had curled and the other side had bits poking out as randomly as Naruto's.

Kaya looked up sheepishly. "Um…after putting it up wet I slept on it?" She blushed, embarrassed, rubbing the back of her head.

Trying her best to hide a smile, the older woman managed to stay (mostly) professional. "Could you fix it please, so we can begin?"

Kaya immediately smiled. "Yes, Sakura-Sensei!"

Sakura did smile this time, hiding it behind her paperwork. She should have learned by now that Kaya was full of surprises. After all, she surprised everyone the day she was born – with pupils. Though she had inherited Neji's chocolate brown hair and pale eyes, it was clear that she did not carry the byakugan. Sakura had expected Neji to be disappointed, but if he was he never showed it. He loved his daughter deeply and was very proud of her.

From a young age, Kaya realized that she wasn't the same as her family. Though she would never mention it out loud, she felt she was a disappointment. She didn't carry the byakugan like her father and didn't even take interest in weapons like her mother. All she wanted to do was heal people. In addition to that, though she inherited her father's hair color, she certainly didn't get his hair type. Her hair would curl and wave and poke out in all directions, making it seemingly impossible to control. Sakura often told her she reminded her of Konoha's seventh Hokage, Naruto. However, thanks to her interest in medical ninjutsu, Kaya had developed a technique that altered hair roots. Thanks to this she could simply calm her hair, or, after she had developed the technique further, choose to give herself bouncing curls or hair as straight as her father's.

"Is this better, Sakura-Sensei?"

Sakura turned to see that Kaya had calmed her hair and now had it back in a small bun reminiscent of her mother Tenten. Well, all of her hair except… She giggled as she pointed out the small bit of hair that was still waving at the back of Kaya's neck.

"Oh!" Kaya noticed, going a bit red. She quickly pulled out a pin and set the hair into her bun. She smiled. "Now I'm ready, Sakura-Sensei" she giggled, adjusting her ninja band on her arm.

"Good, then maybe we'll actually get some work done." Sakura smiled, handing some paperwork to her student.

"Hey" came a voice at the door. Sakura face-palmed. She should have known a day without interruptions was too much to ask.

"Kakashi!" Kaya cried out, happy to see a friend as well as rival of her parents' sensei, Gai.

"Good morning, Kaya-Chan." Kakashi replied, smiling. "Could I talk to your sensei for a bit?"

"Okay!" Kaya replied, bowing respectfully before leaving the room.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"Ka-ka-shi" Sakura grumbled into her desk. "What have I told you about interrupting when I'm supposed to be teaching?"

"Sorry, Sakura, but it can't be helped." The copy-nin replied. "We have a mission."

To this, Sakura looked up in surprise. "Naruto knows not to send me out on missions. I'm head of the medical nin and have a student as well."

Kakashi suddenly took interest in something on the floor, avoiding Sakura's eyes. "It's not from Naruto, it's from the elders. And we're supposed to take Kaya as well."

"The elders?" Sakura questioned, suspicious.

"Yep" Kakashi responded with an all-too-fake smile. "They're not sure they're ready to give up on the idea of Kaya having the byakugan and they think a high-class medical-based mission to the Village Hidden in the Sand is a perfect opportunity to test her out."

"How…high class?" Sakura asked, fearing for her student.

This time Kakashi looked Sakura straight in the eyes. She noticed he wasn't wearing his mask but was instead letting her see his emotions. "B, with a possible move to A. The sand were attacked recently and Gaara has asked for help."

Sakura quickly began gathering medical supplies and various tools, avoiding looking at Kakashi anymore. "Do Neji and Tenten know?"

Kakashi sighed. "Like I said, this one's from the elders. They won't have any choice."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Outside Sakura Haruno's office, fourteen year old Kaya Hyuuga braced herself, calming her breathing before Kakashi Hatake could come out and realize she'd been snooping. She was excited but scared. Was she really ready for this? What would she tell her parents? And most importantly, was it really possible for her to access the byakugan? She quickly blinked back tears, rubbing at her eyes. She couldn't afford to be scared. She had to give this her all, to prove herself to her sensei and her parents. No way was she backing down now…cyeh!


	2. From Leaves to Sand

_Author's Notes: I'm so so so sorry it took me this long to update! T-T Life is crazy right now but I promise to try harder from now on._

_Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake, Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, Gaara © M__asashi Kishimoto_

_Kaya Hyuuga © Me_

_PS – If you have any questions about mission ranks, etc. I recommend checking out leafninja . com (just take out the spaces)_

Chapter 2: From Leaves to Sand

Neji Hyuuga angrily paced throughout his kitchen. "I don't like it." He finally spat out.

His wife Tenten sighed. "Maybe this will be good for her."

Neji turned, fury in his eyes. "Good for her? Sending her out in the desert? She's not a fighter; none of her offensive jutsus are strong."

Tenten stood and walked to her seething husband, hoping to calm him. "That may be true, but Kakashi's famous for being a great fighter and ninja, and Sakura may focus on medical ninjutsu but she can pack a punch. Not to mention, we'll be equipping her with plenty of weapons." She smirked at this, weapons were still her specialty. "Kaya will be fine. We have to trust our daughter and our friends."

Kaya smiled up at the sky, bathing herself in the warm sunshine. She was packed and ready to go…or as ready as she'd ever be. She was nervous, and scared. She had been on a few missions through the academy, but those were all D, or rarely C, ranked. This was a B, definitely a step up. However, she would have Kakashi and Sakura-Sensei with her…and…and maybe…

"Ready to go, Kaya?" Sakura asked.

Kaya looked behind her to see her sensei standing and Kakashi waving from the gate. She nodded and jogged towards them – adventure was waiting!

Kakashi looked to his teammates. It would take two to three days to reach the sand…he hoped Kaya's enthusiasm would last. Though, mostly, he hoped Sakura's reservations would not. He needed her to be both strong and supportive if they had any hope of getting through this double mission – both helping the sand, and increasing/improving Kaya's abilities. He shook his head and continued hiking in silence, as they would for the rest of the day.

"Well," he finally spoke up once the sun went down. "Shall we set up camp?"

Sakura nodded and the three prepared their tent. Kaya woke from a blissful sleep just before dawn and stretched, only to see her Kakashi cuddled against the blanket surrounding her sensei. She did her best to stifle a giggle. She'd embarrass them both when she told them about this accident! Silently, she exited the tent.

Kakashi was the next to wake and, noting the still sleeping Sakura, snuggled in closer. He figured five more minutes of bliss couldn't hurt. Unfortunately, his bliss was cut short. After several moments Sakura woke. The pair left the tent and prepared to pack it up, only to be met by a giggling Kaya.

"You two wouldn't believe how I found you this morning!" She managed between laughing fits?

"Oh?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

Kaya nodded, attempting to stop giggling. "Kakashi rolled right up next to you, Sensei!" She smiled, "He was cuddling your back…oh I wish I had a picture!"

Sakura smiled at her student and turned to Kakashi, hiding a wink from Kaya. "Good thing he rolled off before I woke up or I would have punched him…and he's our best fighter!"

With good moods enforced all around, the trio packed up the tent, ate a quick breakfast, and continued moving. Kakashi smiled once more under his mask. With the lighter mood he may be able to implement part two of the mission – teaching Kaya about ocular jutsu. It wouldn't be easy…and it wouldn't be pleasant.

-TBC-


End file.
